


Щит, и меч, и боевой конь

by Anonymous



Series: Сиэль Фантомхайв и другие звери [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Щит, и меч, и боевой конь

Однажды во тьме я увидел — нет,  
Не свет это был уж точно.  
Но что б это ни было, он с тех лет  
Засел в моей жизни прочно,  
Вплетя себя в цепь потерь и бед  
И гибель мою отсрочив.  
И пусть за всё мне давать ответ,  
Я вряд ли сменял бы его на свет.

В тот час, над бездной, под пустотой,  
Он был вручён мне самой судьбой,  
Мир старый порвавшей в клочья,  
Мой щит, мой меч, мой конь боевой —  
Что нужно мне. Как нарочно.

И смысл я нашел, им назначив (есть  
Нужда у нас в смыслах, значит)  
Не то, что бы смог кто-то светлым счесть,  
Но выбор мой был удачен.  
Есть цель, достигнуть которой — честь;  
Орудье решить задачу;  
И жизнь, взаправду, сейчас и здесь —  
Чтоб с толком свершить несвятую месть.

В оружие выбранный ночью той,  
Он был не подарен, он куплен мной —  
А может ли быть иначе? —  
Мой щит, мой меч, мой конь вороной  
И шахматный конь в придачу.

И мы заключили — моя игра  
Не вся лишена порядка,  
Не все обещанья забыть пора,  
Не все еще взятки гладки —  
Простую сделку, услуг и трат,  
И я поясняю кратко:  
Как ни был страшен такой контракт,  
С людьми я не верю в договора

И дальше — вместе, но не вдвоём,  
Как будто стать можно целиком  
И полностью, без остатка  
Щитом, мечом, боевым конем,  
Рабочей моей лошадкой.

Я знаю, что им же потом допит  
Я буду и пожран зверски,  
Он меч, что однажды меня пронзит, —  
Взбунтуется конь и исчезнет щит, —  
Не надо картинок мерзких —  
Не испугает, не удивит,  
Ведь вижу я свой конец как  
Конец игры, что не огорчит  
Того, кто еще до неё убит.

Сыграем, и будет твой вклад весом —  
Стать острым пером и пустым листом  
В разгадке задач недетских,  
Щитом, мечом, и конём, и псом,  
И демоном,  
и дворецким.

И жизнь я в тот день получил — псалмы  
Нам это не воспевают —  
От сил, что одну только смерть должны  
Нести и лишать нас… рая?  
Но шаг с дороги — и тьма средь тьмы  
Спасением воссияет,  
Не мне жалеть, что к творцу не взмыл —  
Как будто лишь мне жизнь дана взаймы.

Не видно, насколько неравен бой  
И где проходит мой путь кривой —  
Отпраздную ль? проиграю?  
Но будет стоять за моей спиной —  
Мой щит — мой меч — мой конь боевой  
И смерть моя. Так бывает.


End file.
